Blur
by Witch Baby
Summary: While Gohan and Videl concentrate on the trials and tribulations of teen love, a new evil lurks in the shadows, one the Z fighters never saw coming. . . *Chapter Four* Things start to heat up in Gohan and Videl's lives. . . in more ways than one. . .
1. Alone

Title: To love, and be loved in Return.  
  
Author: Lady of the Lake  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Distribution: If you want it, you can have it, just tell me where you're sending it  
  
Disclaimer: Heh, if they were mine I'd make Vegeta run around in a pixie costume saying 'I'm a pretty pretty princess.' Come on, I know you would pay to see that too. . .  
  
E-mail: AngelWillow2000@aol.com  
  
1 Feedback: I know I'm a feedback slut, I'll take it anytime, anywhere from anyone ;p  
  
Dedicated: To my Roderick, who got me addicted to DBZ  
  
Authors Note: 'ello 'ello. This is my first DBZ fic, as well as my first (eventual) NC-17 ficcy. Be Gentle. Oh yeah, this takes place after the World Tournament, and I guess you can say it's a bit of an AU but, whatever. Oh yeah, and I'm also in need of a beta reader, sooo if anyone is interested please e-mail me ^ ^  
  
~*~  
  
Friday, December the 21st  
  
"Henry IV had an on-again, off-again relationship with his cousin, Richard II . He was one of the Lords Appellant who, in 1388, persecuted many of Richard's advisor-favorites." Droned Mr. Webster, his steady monotone voice filling the warm shadowy classroom.  
  
Could this class get anymore boring? Videl thought, just catching her head from plummeting to her desk. At least this is my last class, then Winter break. Looking around the room, she could see that most of the class shared her sentiments either asleep or finding other things to occupy themselves besides their elderly teacher's ramblings about Henry IV. Sharpner and many of the boys were having an arm wrestling match, Eraza was reapplying her makeup in the seat next to her.  
  
Junior year was going by slowly, now that the World Tournament was over, and Buu was dead. Things in Hurcule City were peaceful, crime was at an all time low thanks to the reputation of Videl and the Great Saiyaman Man, and now that finals were over, things seemed to drift haze. She knew she was should be happy over this, but the fighter in her longed for action.  
  
"Bored Videl?" a voice behind her whispered. Videl smiled inwardly as Gohan's warm breath fanned her ear delicately. She nodded, keeping her eyes focused on Mr. Webster. A slight blush spread across her cheeks as he whispered again "Want me to do something about that?"  
  
So maybe we are more than just friends. Videl thought happily, finally the weeks of their stagnate relationship would be coming to an end. Neither one knew what the other one wanted, to be friends, more than friends but neither one could bring themselves to ask the other.  
  
"Well, what are you thinking about Gohan?" She murmured in her most innocent voice, still not facing him.  
  
"You'll have to turn around to see. . ." Gohan said, tucking a stray strand of black hair behind her ear. His light brushes against her ear making her blush even more.  
  
"Okay, you've got my attention." Videl answered, facing him and placing her chin on her hand and giving him the most seductive smile she could. Her heart melted when she saw his innocent smile. He's so adorable.  
  
"We can play hangman!" he said enthusiastically, his black eyes sparkling with childish glee. "Okay, the subject is Movies."  
  
"Urrg!" she said loudly enough for the people around her to turn and look. "I swear Gohan, you're impossible!"  
  
What did I do? He thought, confused as to Videl's sudden outburst What's wrong with Hangman? Girls are weird. With a shrug, he went back to creating his paper airplanes.  
  
I swear, boys are so stupid! Videl said in her mind, clenching her fists in irritation Life would have been a lot easier if I was just a lesbian! Sometimes, Gohan's oblivious innocence got tiring.  
  
The rest of the class passed quietly, Videl's anger waned, while Gohan soon forgot about the entire situation, he was used to Videl's temper.  
  
"Want me to walk you home?" Gohan asked, sitting on the desk adjacent from Videl.  
  
"Sure, I'm glad I don't live that far away from the school its pretty cold out." She answered, putting her binder back into her messenger bag.  
  
"Well, we could always fly there. . ." Gohan suggested  
  
"Nah, I want to see all the Christmas decorations, plus it isn't that far." Videl said merrily, putting her bag on her shoulder "Let's go."  
  
The two friends walked along in a comfortable silence, each looking at the Christmas decorations that had been put up in the city that day.  
  
"So, doing anything special for Christmas?" Gohan asked, kicking an ice ball lightly. It slid at amazing speed before obliterating by running into a parked car, leaving behind a small dent. "Whoops, I guess I should watch that."  
  
"Nah," she said with of a wave of her hand. "Dad's going off on some PR campaign, you know opening buildings and signing autographs, I'm gonna be alone this Christmas." Though her voice never gave it away, her eyes showed her hurt and loneliness.  
  
"What about your Mom?" Gohan asked, not thinking that it might be a sensitive subject.  
  
"I never told you about my mom? I haven't seen her sense I was seven, she ran off with some millionaire named Fred or something." She said, acting as though it were no big deal.  
  
"Oh, well, I'm sorry to hear that." He answered, mentally kicking himself for bringing it up. He knew Videl well enough to know when she was upset, her eyes lost that sparkle that they had in them, and she tried her best to hide her emotions to him.  
  
"Yeah, its no big deal really, I'm used to it."  
  
"Hmm, I've got an idea. . . " Gohan said, snapping his fingers.  
  
"What?" Videl questioned, her mittened hand griping the cold iron gate that led up to the Satan Mansion.  
  
"I'll call you later and tell you all about it!" he called over his shoulder, running towards an empty area of the street before taking off flying as fast as he could go.  
  
Videl watched silently as he quickly became nothing more than a speck in the sky. Shrugging, she pushed opened the gate and walked up the brick path to the front door.  
  
"Hello?" she called into the empty home. "Anybody still here?" Most of the servants had gone away for Christmas leave.  
  
"Oh, hello Miss Videl." A young woman said sweetly, still in her maid's uniform, although her long red curls hung loosely to her back. "I was just on my way out, Do you need anything before I go?"  
  
"No thank you, Merry Christmas Shannon." Videl answered, eyeing her jealously. She knew that she was going home to her fiancée and family.  
  
"Alright Miss Videl, Merry Christmas." She said cheerful before walking out the door.  
  
Trudging up the stairs, Videl collapsed on to her bed, not even bothering to take her bag off.  
  
Come on Videl, its just a stupid holiday you don't even believe in anyway, stop being such a baby she said to herself, fighting off tears that were threatening to spill over her violet eyes. Taking off her bag, she silently walked over to her dresser and picked up gilded frame with an old photograph inside. It was her parent's wedding picture, her father had his classic cheesy grin, while her mother barely smiled in the picture, it was more of a smirk really. She truly was a beauty, and from the look in her eyes she knew it too, tall and willowy she looked like some sort of evil angel in her white dress. Videl didn't kid herself, she knew she never had a doting mother, Mrs. Satan was more concerned with fashions and parties. She saw Videl as a little doll, something she could play with for a little while, dressing her up and placing makeup on her little face, only to ignore her again when something else caught her interest. When her rebellious, tomboyish nature began showing, she simply gave up on her, she didn't want a daughter who didn't act like her. She had no fond memories of that woman. In a fit of anger, Videl turned and threw the picture frame at her wall. (not the first time it had happened) The gold frame dented beyond repair from the force of the blow and the glass shattered, scattering across her room, the weak winter sun making small rainbows in their reflection. Sinking to her feet, she allowed her self to cry, hugging her knees for some small comfort.  
  
"Huh?" she said suddenly, looking up. She suddenly noticed that she had an odd feeling that someone was watching her. She jumped up and took a fighting stance. "O-Okay who's here?" Videl said in her most threatening voice, although her voice was still shaky from crying. Remembering what Gohan had taught her, she tried to sense an other ki hidden in the room. She was alone, yet the feeling remained.  
  
"You're going crazy Videl. . . " She said to herself, walking over to the mess of shattered glass. Gingerly, she picked each shard up and placed it the trash.  
  
"Shit." She swore, as one rather large piece sliced her palm. The cut wasn't deep, but stung just the same. "What a wonderful Christmas break I'm having." Sighing, she placed the last of the glass in the waste basket, before going to her bath room to clean her wound. The florescent white lights hurt her eyes, still used to the dreary day outside. Still, the feeling lingered, she could have swore someone was there, in the room with her.  
  
"Maybe we have a ghost." She mused to herself, wrapping a bandage around her hand. Going back into her room, she opened her mahogany wardrobe and pulled out a comfortable pair of Pajama pants, and a white tank top. Putting on the cow spotted pants, she flopped on to her bed, and grabbed a book off her night stand.  
  
Just distract yourself, train, do homework, just don't think. She thought to herself. Soon, she was fast asleep.  
  
~*~ 


	2. Surprises

Title: To love, and be loved in Return.  
  
Chapter: Number 2, Surprises  
  
Author: Lady of the Lake  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Distribution: If you want it, you can have it, just tell me where you're sending it  
  
Disclaimer: Heh, if they were mine I'd make Vegeta run around in a pixie costume saying 'I'm a pretty pretty princess.' Come on, I know you would pay to see that too. . .  
  
E-mail: AngelWillow2000@aol.com  
  
1 Feedback: I know I'm a feedback slut, I'll take it anytime, anywhere from anyone ;p  
  
Dedicated: To my Roderick, who got me addicted to DBZ  
  
Authors Note: 'ello 'ello. This is my first DBZ fic, as well as my first (eventual) NC-17 ficcy. Be Gentle. Oh yeah, this takes place after the World Tournament, and I guess you can say it's a bit of an AU but, whatever. Oh yeah, and I'm also in need of a beta reader, sooo if anyone is interested please e-mail me. Oh, and thankies to everyone who reviewed ^ ^  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Mom, pleease!" Gohan begged, giving his mother the best puppy dog eyes she'd seen a while. "Its Christmas, and she's all by herself."  
  
With a sigh, Chichi said "Fine, I'll go make up the Guest room. . .but just because it's Christmas. . .and if I catch you two doing anything, you'll both be in big trouble. .got it?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean mom, doing what?" Gohan said blushing.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean, now go and call your brother for dinner."  
  
"Thanks mom, but I'm not hungry, I'm gonna go and tell Videl, see you later!" he exclaimed, before his mother could protest, running out the door and taking off towards the City. Chichi just looked in shock and wonder, Gohan not wanting food?  
  
"I guess love does to strange things to people." Chichi said in awe, before screeching "Goten! Time to eat!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Yes! She can come!" he shouted, doing a barrel roll in happiness. He streamed over to the Satan Mansion in record speed, a light snow dusting his hair and clothing. Gohan landed with the grace of a Saiyajin on the Videl's balcony, snow already starting to pile up outside. Wow, the snow is starting to come down pretty hard. He thought, looking up at the progressively growing snowflakes. Quietly pushing open the French doors, he stepped inside the large, spacious room. Immediately Gohan felt uncomfortable. This place is just too clean and big, I feel like I'm in a museum not a home he thought, quietly stepping onto the hardwood floor. Videl's room was sparse, all of the furniture, was a rich mahogany and looked to be very old and expensive. The icy blue of the wallpaper and curtains made the room cold, while the dark purple accents made it darker than it really should have been. Videl was obviously neat, all of her papers were stacked on her desk, and there seemed to be nothing out of place.  
  
Then, he saw her. She was nearly lost in the huge canopy bed, curled up sleeping peacefully. She looks so beautiful when she sleeps, she's so happy and serene, she lets her guard down. Gohan said to himself, striding over to her bedside. Her now shoulder black length hair fanned out softly around her, a few strands resting on her cheek. Delicately, he tucked the strands behind her ear, brushing his fingers on her cheek.  
  
"Huh?" Videl said groggily "Who's there?"  
  
Gohan froze.  
  
"Gohan!" she shrieked, jumping up off of her bed. "What are you doing here?!?"  
  
"Uh. . Hi, Videl." Said Gohan sheepishly. Gulping he continued. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to come spend Christmas break at my house, I mean it's okay with my mom, and sense you're here all alone, I thought you'd like to come with us."  
  
"Aww," she said, her heart melting. " You know I'd love to!" Videl paused. "But you still haven't explained why you're here, couldn't you have just called?" she asked sternly, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"S-Sorry." He stuttered. "I just wanted to come and tell you in person, and fly back with you, its starting to snow pretty hard and I wouldn't want you to get lost."  
  
"I've been to your house a million times Gohan!" she exclaimed, her scowl turning into a grin. "I'd be fine, I have an excellent sense of direction!"  
  
"Uh-huh, I'm sure Videl." He said with a wink "Like that time when were trying to drive home from the National park. . ."  
  
"Oh shut up! It was one time that I had gotten lost okay!" she exclaimed good naturedly, pushing him lightly "You're never going to let me forget that are you?"  
  
"Nope, not for the rest of your natural born life." He said with a smile.  
  
"So you're going to be with me the rest of my life I see?" Videl asked, instantly regretting it. Whoops, that came out wrong. Videl said in her head.  
  
There was an awkward silence between the two.  
  
"Well, uh I'll start packing. You can look around the house if you'd like, no one else is here so you won't have to worry about disturbing someone." She said, pulling out a black gym bag from her closet.  
  
"I'd rather just stay here if you don't mind." Gohan answered, kneeling in front of her bookshelf.  
  
Shrugging, Videl turned to her dresser and began pulling out her clothes, neatly folding and placing them in her bag. I wonder what it will be like to spend a whole week at Gohan's house she wondered, turning into her bathroom It's just Gohan! I shouldn't be this nervous about it. She stared into her own reflection in her mirror, her black hair was tangled and flyaway from sleeping, and there were dark circles under her eyes from staying up studying for finals. Don't you look wonderful Videl she said to herself, grabbing a brush and running it through snarls in her hair. In the past, Videl could have cared less about her appearance, she was more focused on training and helping the police. Makeup and Fashion was too girly, and a waste of time, now she noticed that she was slowly starting to care.  
  
"I swear, the next thing I know I'll be getting my hair dyed blonde and become one of those giggling ditzs at our school." She said to reflection in disgust. Still, she lingered at the mirror, adjusting her hair until it looked alright in her opinion. Changing into a comfortable pair of black corduroys and a green sweater, Videl pulled a black beanie over her head and was ready to go.  
  
"Gohan?" she called, stepping out into her room.  
  
"Come on, we should get going soon, looks like a bad storm is coming."  
  
Nodding, she swung her gym bag and backpack on her shoulders, and prepared to fly.  
  
"Here," Gohan said smiling warmly, and grabbing her bag "I'll take this for you."  
  
"You don't have to Gohan, I can manage these two bags, I'm not a delicate female." She said, crinkling her nose  
  
"I know, we'd better go now." Gohan answered , taking off and flying into the swirling snow, Videl followed straight after him.  
  
Jeez, this storm is bad Videl thought, struggling to stay on course in the howling wind and follow Gohan. It took the two of them twice as long to get there than it normally did. The Son cottage was a little glowing haven in the drifts of white.  
  
"You had me so worried Gohan!" Chichi fussed, pulling them in and giving them hot chocolate and nice warm stew. "You shouldn't be flying in weather like that it's dangerous you know!"  
  
"Sorry mom, the weather just kind of suddenly turned on us, you know." Gohan responded in between gulps of stew, he was starving.  
  
"Well, I don't want you two getting sick." She lectured, turning the thermostat up a few degrees.  
  
"Hey Videl, Hey Gohan!" a cheerful voice said happily running into the room.  
  
"Yeah, hey you guys."  
  
"Hey Trunks, Goten. What's going on?" Gohan asked, smiling down at them.  
  
"We're pirates! Do you want to play with us? Goten questioned eagerly.  
  
"Hmm, maybe later guys, okay?" Videl said, sinking to her knees so that she'd be the height of the two.  
  
"Okay!" called Trunks, pulling Goten into the next room.  
  
"You're so lucky Gohan." Videl said with a sigh, going into the living room with him.  
  
"Why?" he asked obliviously  
  
"You've got a family, I've always wanted a mom and little siblings." She said wistfully, curling up on the couch.  
  
"Well, you come here enough to practically be family you know." Gohan answered with his classic smile.  
  
"I suppose." She said sadly, "but it's not the same."  
  
"Come on, lets not have a pity party, what do you want to do while you're here?" he asked  
  
"Hmm, watch a movie?" she suggested, unable to think of anything else to do.  
  
"Sure, now what one. . . "  
  
After arguing for a few minutes over whether to watch Army of Darkness, or Night of the Living Dead, the pair finally decided on a movie they would both enjoy. Fight Club.  
  
I wonder what's wrong with me Videl thought, still not being able to shake that feeling of being watched. She could hear Goten and Trunks up in his room, and Chichi was washing dishes in the next room.  
  
~*~  
  
"Any leads?" a stiff voice asked behind him. Surprised, the guard fell from the chair he was leaning on, spilling coffee all over his once crisp uniform. He could see his commanding officer standing above him.  
  
"No ma'am, I'm sorry ma'am, We haven't learned anything we don't already know."  
  
With a sharp sigh, she said "It's alright Private Schwarz, just tell me what you know."  
  
"Well," he said, rubbing his shaved head. "The female human is very strong, and has the abilities of flying just like the Aliens, however she isn't as strong as Alien number one, and she can not change her appearance like the others."  
  
"Interesting." She said with a smirk. "So you haven't found any weaknesses within the aliens yet?"  
  
"Besides emotion ones, no ma'am, no psychical ones." The Private answered uneasily.  
  
"Hmm." She said, pausing to think.  
  
"Yes ma'am?" he asked shakily.  
  
"Just keep watching them Private, write down where exactly they are at all times and what they're doing. Also send a team to bug Alien number 3's home."  
  
"Yes ma'am, I'll get right on it."  
  
"Good." And with that, she turned and walked out, her pump heels echoing  
  
down the corridor.  
  
"Ugh, that woman is frightening." The private said with shudder, knowing she was gone. "She'd be hot if she wasn't such a bitch."  
  
I suppose my father was right. The woman thought to herself, a small smile crossing her lips If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself  
  
~*~ 


	3. Melt

Title: Blur  
  
Chapter: Number 3, Melt  
  
Author: Lady of the Lake  
  
Rating: R. . .eventually NC-17  
  
Distribution: If you want it, you can have it, just tell me where you're sending it  
  
Disclaimer: Heh, if they were mine I'd make Vegeta run around in a pixie costume saying 'I'm a pretty pretty princess.' Come on, I know you would pay to see that too. . .  
  
E-mail: AngelWillow2000@aol.com  
  
1 Feedback: I know I'm a feedback slut, I'll take it anytime, anywhere from anyone ;p  
  
Dedicated: To my Roderick, who got me addicted to DBZ  
  
Authors Note: blah blah blah, thanks to every one who reviewed ^.^ Hope everyone had a very merry Christmas/Chanukah/Kawannza/Ramadan/Winter Solstice/Yule  
  
(())= Thoughts  
  
Melt  
  
  
  
1.1.1 "I feel love in every sigh, if you're not scared than why I am?" -K's Choice  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Huh?" Videl said aloud with a start. "Where am I?"  
  
Suddenly Remembering, the teenager settled back into the warm flannel sheets and lumpy mattress within the guest bedroom of the Son house. ((Huh, normally I sleep like a rock, I wonder why I've woken up this time.)) She said to her self, turning and lying on her stomach. The minutes passed by while she tossed, and turned, constantly trying to find a position that was comfortable enough to relax and fall asleep in. As much as she tried, Videl simply could not sleep. ((What time is it? ))She thought, looking at her wrist watch. The glowing green numbers mocked her. "Ugh, 5:30! I'm never up this early. " Videl moaned, burying her head under the pillow. Rolling out of the warm bed, she padded out of her room and into the chilly house. She could still hear the furious storm howling outside, and a strange feeling washed over her body. Fear. Videl was never a big fan of storms, more scared of them when she was younger, but those old feelings came creeping back during this blizzard. ((Jeez, this is the worst snow storm I've ever been in she thought, chewing on her nails You can't fight Mother Nature, it doesn't matter your strength or speed, she'll always win.)) Videl didn't like being in situations she couldn't fight her way out of. ((What happens if we're stuck out here. We could be here for days, and we'd probably run out of food, what with how much Trunks, Goten and Gohan eat. She began to grow more panicky Oh God, they're going to end up eating me and Chichi! ))  
  
1.2  
  
1.3 "Calm down Videl, stop being such a wimp." She said angrily to her own frightened thoughts. Walking as quietly as she could, Videl continued on to the Living Room.  
  
1.4  
  
1.5 "Videl?" a soft voice behind her spoke, startling her.  
  
"Gohan!" she said through clenched teeth, spinning around. "You scared me!"  
  
"Sorry." He answered sheepishly, rubbing his already messy hair.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" she asked, turning into the living room and slumping on to the couch.  
  
"Yeah, I don't really like storms that much." Gohan answered, sitting next to her. "They freaked me out when I was younger."  
  
"Me too." Videl answered.  
  
Gohan nodded in return and said "When I was little, I used to run into my parents room whenever there was a bad storm, I thought my Dad could protect me from anything ."  
  
" I couldn't count on my parents, If my mom was even home she'd scream at me for ruining her beauty sleep, and my dad always said that the Daughter of Hurcule Satan should be afraid of nothing. All I had was Kitty." She said, fiddling with the drawstring on her pajama pants  
  
"Kitty, who's Th-"  
  
"Just a dog I had a long time ago." She interrupted, wanting end the conversation. "Come on, let's go find something to eat."  
  
"Okay." Gohan said with a shrug, following Videl into the kitchen. Soon the warm, sticky sent of Cinnamon rolls filled the house luring everyone from their beds.  
  
  
  
"Well, what a pleasant surprise." Chichi said with a smile, tying her pink robe around her tightly.  
  
Videl blushed.  
  
"Can I have an other one Videl?" Goten asked, his mouth smeared with the white sugary frosting  
  
"Yeah me too!" Echoed Trunks. "These are good."  
  
"Thanks," Videl said off handedly "They're my specialty, and the one thing I can cook with out burning it to a crisp."  
  
"You'll have to give me the recipe." Chichi said, happy to get a break from cooking this morning.  
  
"Hey Mom, Can Trunks and I go play out side?" Goten said bouncily, the sugar hitting his blood stream.  
  
"No." Chichi said flatly, not even having to look out side. "There is a Snow Storm going on."  
  
"Okay Mom, Race you to my room Trunks!" said Goten, his eyes glazed over in sugar euphoria.  
  
Soon there was just two over turned chairs where the young saiyajins were. All three could hear something shatter on the other side of the house.  
  
"Oh no, Kami help me." Chichi said mournfully, putting her face in her hands. "Kid Saiyajins on a sugar high."  
  
"OkaywellseeyalaterMom" Gohan said quickly grabbing Videl and rushing out of the room. "We had to get out of there before she made us go watch them."  
  
Videl nodded at his explanation and followed him down the hall.  
  
"Go get your jacket, okay?" he said, turning to go into his room.  
  
"Why? You're crazy if you think you can get me out in that blizzard, and I refuse to let you go either." She exclaimed stubbornly, crossing her arms and digging her bare heels into the carpet.  
  
"No, we're not going outside." Gohan answered, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Then where are we going?" Videl demanded  
  
"You'll see." He said mysteriously, disappearing into his messy room.  
  
Videl, stayed planted to her spot.  
  
"Don't worry Videl!" he called "It's going to be a surprise."  
  
Defeated, Videl turned and went into her room across the hall to prepare for what ever Gohan had in store for her.  
  
~*~  
  
"So this is the surprise?" Videl asked sarcastically as Gohan opened the door at the end of the hallway. "A closet?"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Gohan grabbed a small string hanging from ceiling. A small shower of dust fell upon the two as a stairway was pulled down before them. It seemed as though no one had been up there in a long time. The two continued up into the darkness, cold air making the hairs on the back of Videl's neck stand on end. Clicking on the Flashlight, a weak beam of light illuminated the attic. Cardboard Boxes with labels like "Baby clothes" formed shadows on the plaster walls, old furniture was scattered about. A long unused crib, a sofa with black burned scars and rips on it. Dust blanketed the attic like a powdery gray snow, Videl ignored the Obsessive Compulsive need to clean and followed Gohan over to a dusky corner.  
  
"I just thought it would be nice to escape up here, usually I come up here just to be alone." He said quietly, picking up a picture that had fallen on the old floor.  
  
"Was that you when you were little?" Videl laughed, yanking the picture away from him. It was him when he was about three or four on Christmas morning. Little Gohan was sitting in a sea of wrapping paper, grinning widely.  
  
Gohan blushed and tried, unsuccessfully to get it back.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed! It's cute really!" she said, her eyes crinkling in a laugh.  
  
"Great." Gohan grumbled, crossing his arms. "I'm cute."  
  
"Come on!" she said good naturedly . "I want to see more."  
  
"Fine!" answered Gohan with a dramatic sigh, pulling the box marked 'Photos' in Chichi's crisp handwriting. The two poured over each box filled with memories, Gohan telling the story behind each one. Videl felt as though she was there through Gohan's voice, birthday parties, days at the beach, fishing trips. These were more than just moments in time frozen on paper.  
  
"O-Okay you're not going to see this one." Gohan stammered his face and ears turning a rosy pink.  
  
"Why not?" Videl asked, her interest perking. "Come on Gohan, don't you trust me?"  
  
"Yes, but that doesn't matter, you still can't see this one." He said stubbornly, clasping the photo to his chest.  
  
"Now I have to see it." Videl growled, before pouncing on Gohan, attempting to wrestle the photo from his grasp.  
  
"Videl!" Gohan exclaimed, holding the picture to him tighter. An evil smirk crossed her face, before she began to tickle Gohan mercilessly. Soon two were both winded and bright red from their small war.  
  
"That was a cheap shot Videl." Gohan said in between laughs forgetting the contents of the embarrassing photo and setting it, facedown, on the floor.  
  
Videl ceased her opportunity and lunged forward, grabbing the photo.  
  
"Hey!" Gohan said, surging forward to get it from her grasp. Pinning her to the ground, he froze, realizing the compromising position they were in. Limbs tangled together, faces flushed and both panting it was the perfect opportunity for Chichi to walk in. She didn't.  
  
  
  
Staring into his deep brown, almost black eyes Videl thought. (( How can his eyes remain so innocent? He's seen so much, and yet he still is good, and kind and believes the best of people.)) She was feeling elated, irrational, and bold. She kissed him.  
  
The kiss was soft, awkward at first as Gohan stiffened in surprise. Growing more comfortable, they both relaxed and only focused on the kiss, it felt like second nature. Videl was in heaven, every other clumsy, okay kiss she had with all of the other boys couldn't compare. It was a kiss like smooth chocolate truffles, and sweet peppermint ice cream. Crackling fires and hot, honeyed tea on a frosty day that warms you from the inside out. She could feel the icy cold of her heart melting, the warmth rushing through her body. For the first time in her sixteen year old life, she knew love. She finally understood what the songs, and poetry and flowers were about. The warmth flowed and gushed through her until she felt like she was going to pop from happiness. She wanted to laugh and cry all at the same time, her mind spinning in joy. It was like feeling the first beam of spring sunlight after a long frigid winter or the rushed elation of going down a roller coaster. She didn't see stars, or fireworks, or sparks like she idly thought she might have. She didn't see anything else but Gohan.  
  
  
  
"Goten, Trunks, Videl, Gohan! Dinner!" a voice downstairs called, breaking the bubble the two were floating in, and reminding them how long they had been up there. Videl and Gohan jumped apart nervously, like two children caught doing something they shouldn't have. Gohan smiled at Videl warmly, clasping her hand. "Come on, we should go down there."  
  
Videl trudged downstairs behind Gohan, silently cursing Chichi for ending their first kiss. After washing her hands and brushing the dust out of her hair, she went to the Son kitchen where she saw the three boys devouring homemade sushi like they were starving. Gohan immediately looked up at her and smiled, a slight blush coloring his face.  
  
"Are you hungry Videl?" Chichi asked nicely, setting a plate in front of her.  
  
"No, thank you Chichi, I'm not really that hungry." She answered, trying to keep the annoyance and frustration out of her voice.  
  
Shrugging, she placed the unwanted food in the center of the table, where it was soon consumed by Goten.  
  
"Come on, Videl." Gohan said, pulling her from the table.  
  
"How can you keep your room so messy Gohan?" she asked upon entering, wrinkling her nose in distaste.  
  
"It's not messy, just organized the way I like it. I know where everything is." Gohan answered, flopping down on his unmade bed.  
  
"I'm surprised that Chichi doesn't make you clean it." Videl added, laying down next to him.  
  
"She's tried, but I think she's finally realized it's a battle she won't win." He replied, stroking her black hair. "Where'd you learn to be such a neat freak anyway?"  
  
Videl shrugged "I've always been this way, even when I was little, I'm just a naturally orderly person."  
  
The two sat in a comfortable silence, they didn't need to fill the air with unnecessary words, they could just lay there and listen to each other breath. Soon, the two fell into a comfortable, peaceful sleep.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Authors Notes: Yeah, I know this chapter was pretty mushy, but don't worry action fans something's coming that's gonna knock their socks off.  
  
  
  
1.6  
  
1.7 


	4. Shine

Title: Blur  
  
Chapter: Number 4, Shine  
  
Author: Lady of the Lake  
  
Rating: R. . .eventually NC-17  
  
Distribution: If you want it, you can have it, just tell me where you're sending it  
  
Disclaimer: Heh, if they were mine I'd make Vegeta run around in a pixie costume saying 'I'm a pretty pretty princess.' Come on, I know you would pay to see that too. . .oh yes, and if I owned The Beatles, I would not have this crappy computer, believe me.  
  
E-mail: AngelWillow2000@aol.com  
  
1 Feedback: I know I'm a feedback slut, I'll take it anytime, anywhere from anyone ;p  
  
Dedicated: To my Roderick, who got me addicted to DBZ  
  
Authors Note: Thankies to everyone who reviewed, the song is by the Beatles, etc. etc. *___*= Song lyrics ((__))= thoughts  
  
  
  
Shine  
  
~*~  
  
1.1 "Love is friendship set aflame." - French proverb  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The next few days were a blur. All Videl knew, was that this was the best Holiday season ever with Chichi's wonderful cooking, Goten's antics and a new boyfriend she just couldn't stop kissing. Before she knew it, Christmas morning had come and gone. Now it was the peaceful night,  
  
"Gee, Thanks again Videl!" Goten exclaimed lifting his new talking robot (that could say over 30 phrases) with no off button.  
  
"Yes," Chichi said sarcastically "Thank you Videl."  
  
"Just take the Batteries out, he'll never know the difference."  
  
With a nod, Chichi sighed, saying " And now that the Holidays are over, I'm going to this place as soon as possible." Videl had given her a free day at a posh spa in Hurcule City.  
  
"Come on Videl," Gohan said, taking her by the hand. "Your present is in your room."  
  
"But. .I already got mine, this morning." Videl began.  
  
  
  
"Ooh I know what it is!" Goten blurted out. "It's a –"  
  
"Goten!" both Chichi and Gohan cried, Chichi giving her most frightening stern look. Goten immediately fell silent.  
  
"Come on," Chichi said warmly, the family following as Gohan lead Videl into the guest room. Upon looking around, Videl didn't see anything, the room was just as she had left it, bed unmade in the Christmas frenzy, clothes folded neatly on an overstuffed chair in the corner, school books perfectly in order on the desk. Then, in the tangle of sheets, she saw something move.  
  
  
  
"AHH!" she shrieked. "You got me a puppy!" Videl rushed over to the sleeping creature, stretched out on his back, four, large brown paws in the air, and a ripped red ribbon near by. His fur was the color of caramel, short and wiry, with chocolate accents on his paws, tail, muzzle and flopped over ears. She instantaneously ran over and took the now wriggling puppy in her arms. Giving an excited bark, he began to caress her face with his small crimson tongue, while his tail beat against her hipbone in a happy rhythm.  
  
"Something to keep you company when I can't be with you." Gohan whispered, giving Videl a light kiss on the neck. Chichi frowned, causing the two to blush.  
  
"I hope you like him, but I'd better go get breakfast started." Said Chichi disappearing into the hallway and presumably the kitchen.  
  
"What are you gonna name him?" Goten asked, scratching him behind the ears.  
  
"Well," she said thoughtfully. "With the beat he's got going with his tail, I think Ringo would be an appropriate name for him."  
  
"Huh?" Gohan and Goten asked.  
  
"You know, Ringo Starr, from the Beatles." Videl answered  
  
"Who?" they both asked again  
  
Videl nearly dropped the newly dubbed Ringo. "You don't mean to tell me you've never heard of the Beatles."  
  
Both gave the patented blank, innocent looks that all the men of the Son family seemed to know.  
  
"That should be some sort of crime." She muttered, placing Ringo down on the floor, and searching through her bag. "Here we go". Soon, happy music filled the air.  
  
  
  
*Here comes the sun...  
  
Here comes the sun...  
  
I say...it's all right*  
  
  
  
"Come on Videl." Gohan exclaimed happily, taking her hand and spinning her.  
  
"No way Gohan!" she said resolutely, crossing her arms and giving the classic Videl scowl. "I'm a fighter not a dancer."  
  
" Really Videl, you need to loosen up, have some fun." Gohan said, in a cheesy smooth voice, doing spastic John Travola-esque dance movements. She couldn't help but grin.  
  
  
  
*Little darlin'...  
  
It's been a long, cold, lonely winter  
  
Little darlin'...  
  
It's feels like years since it's been here  
  
Here comes the sun...  
  
Here comes the sun...  
  
I say...it's alright*  
  
  
  
"Fine!" she said dramatically, giving in and spinning around the room with Gohan, Goten and Ringo close and their heels doing an odd dance of their own. Ringo's yapping and howling accompanying the crooning and instruments of the song.  
  
  
  
*Little darlin'...  
  
The smiles returning to their faces  
  
Little darlin...  
  
It seems like years since it's been here  
  
Here comes the sun...  
  
Here comes the sun...  
  
I say...it's alright*  
  
  
  
"Come on, Goten." Videl said happily, changing partners. Gohan, slightly miffed picked up Ringo, who struggled out of his arms as valiantly as he could, and began barking as loudly as he could at the desk in the corner of the room.  
  
  
  
"What is it Ringo?" Videl asked ((Jeez Videl, its not like he's going to answer you. This isn't an episode of Lassie))  
  
"What on earth is this." Gohan asked, pointing to a small knot in the wood, it looked like every other normal knot, although, one part had a slight reflection on it.  
  
"It looks kinda like a camera." Goten said innocently, not realizing the serious nature of the situation.  
  
"What is a camera doing in my room?" Videl wondered allowed.  
  
"Okay, just to let you know Videl, I had nothing to do with this." Gohan said defensively blushing to the roots of his hair.  
  
Just as Videl opened her mouth to retort, a small blast echoed through the house, and a spray of glass shards and wood splinters came flying into her face.  
  
  
  
"Oww." She moaned, after spitting out a mouth full of glass.  
  
"Mom!" both Gohan and Goten screamed. Blood was pouring from Videl's mouth, face and eyes.  
  
"Oh dear." Chichi gasped, hurrying Videl into the kitchen. Videl struggled to keep tears back.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"You fucking blew it up!" she screamed, her face contorted with rage and burning bright red.  
  
"Y-Yes ma'am" the private answered shakily.  
  
"Are you insane! Why not just drop in and tell them that we're spying on them!" she raged, pacing the floor in front of him. "Did you not read the protocol pertaining to this sort of emergency?"  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am, I panicked!" he answered, wringing his hands.  
  
"Who the hell assigned you to this mission?" her voice suddenly deadly calm.  
  
He opened his mouth to answer, although she cut him off, hissing through her gritted teeth. "Don't even answer. I want you gone Private Morris, don't ever come back, and don't breath a word of this mission to any living soul. Got that?"  
  
Private Morris nodded, and sulked out of the room.  
  
"I swear." She muttered to no one really, rubbing her throbbing temples. Brushing a few loose tendrils of hair behind her ears, making a mental note to redo her bun during her next break, she walked over to an intercom across the room the clacking of her sensible shoes echoing across the empty room.  
  
"Sargent McAllen?" she said, her voice back to its normal pleasant tone.  
  
"Yes ma'am?" the crackled voice answered back.  
  
"You know Private Morris?" she said offhandedly.  
  
"Yes ma'am." he responded  
  
"Well, I'm afraid he's made a mistake that endangered this delicate case, and I had to dismiss him. Although, I'm afraid he might place us in an even more precarious position." She said smoothly. "Could you please remind him, as well as everyone else working with us, that there is no room for failure within this mission?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Thank you." She answered sweetly, before punching in the security code with her perfectly manicured nails, making the door swing open.  
  
"Oh," she said checking her watch. "Time for my break."  
  
A single gunshot was heard in the background.  
  
She smiled.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"There you go." Chichi clucked, handing Videl a sensu bean. "Just get some rest, and you should be fine by tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you Chichi." Videl said after chewing the bland bean. She began to feel a bit better, well at least her tongue did, the cuts healing and the swelling going down. Her face was still as spider web of scratches, at least the glass was gone.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, to her two sons.  
  
"Well, you see there was this-" Goten began, before Gohan cut him off.  
  
"Goten broke a mirror! I already cleaned it up." he said quickly giving Goten and Videl a look, at least Videl understood what it meant.  
  
"Not-uh!" Goten exclaimed, giving his older brother a shove. "There was a camera or something and boom it just exploded!"  
  
"Goten, you know how I feel about you roughhousing inside." She lectured, placing her hands on her hips. "See what can happen? I want you to apologize to Videl, and go to your room to think about what you did."  
  
"But mom!" he whined.  
  
"Now Goten." She said sternly, leaving no room for argument.  
  
"Sorry Videl." He sniffed, turning and shuffling to his room.  
  
"Come on Videl." Gohan said, supporting her with his strong arm, helping her towards the guest room.  
  
"I can walk Gohan." She said with a smile, rolling her eyes. "I've been in been in more pain than this. Remember Spopovitch?"  
  
"How could I forget?" Gohan answered, wrapping his arm around her waist instead.  
  
"Now why couldn't we tell your mom the truth." Videl asked, resting her aching head against him.  
  
"I don't know." He said honestly, "Just something tells me we need to figure this out a bit more before telling everyone."  
  
"Well," she began. "You'd better go make up with Goten for taking all the heat."  
  
"I know." He said, "I'm going to give him all of my Christmas candy."  
  
Videl arched an eyebrow. "You do remember what he was like when he ate the cinnamon rolls?"  
  
"Yes, but I'll give it to him when he goes to Trunk's house tomorrow."  
  
"You're evil!" she laughed, hitting him playfully.  
  
"Oh gosh Videl!" Gohan gasped, feigning pain while bringing his hand to his forehead in a melodramatic way. "That hurt, just so much!"  
  
"Well you see." Videl said matter 'o factly " I wasn't trying to hurt you."  
  
"Yeah, sure." He said, tweaking her nose.  
  
"Oh, forgive me I forgot!" she declared, before adding in a slightly mocking voice. "No one can hurt the great Sayian man, and is utterly cool costume!"  
  
"Hey, That costume is cool!" he cried, crossing his arms.  
  
"I really should start packing." Videl said, curling up on the guest room bed, her aching head finding the soothing feather pillow.  
  
"Yeah," Gohan said sadly, lying next to her. "School starts in two days." Ringo, who was sprawl out on the rug near the bed, gave him what almost seemed to be a glare, and a slight growl. ((Great, now her dog hates me))  
  
"Our breaks keep getting shorter and shorter." She complained, scratching the puppy between his ears and stretching.  
  
"I really should clean up that glass." Gohan said, looking away and blushing. Her tank top had ridden up revealing the creamy skin of her stomach, while her pajama pants were slung lowly on her hips, giving a slight hint of her twin hipbones.  
  
  
  
((He's so innocent. He's red to the roots of his hair just by seeing my stomach.)) An evil smile crossed Videl's face. ((Perhaps I can have some fun with him.))  
  
"We can do it later." She purred, resting her head in the cradle of his neck, her warm breath caressing his skin.  
  
  
  
"Y-Yeah. Later sounds good." He said, his voice wavering.  
  
"You're tense Gohan," she murmured, rubbing her bare foot against his, and up his leg. "Just relax a bit."  
  
"Relax, yes I can relax." Gohan said, almost reassuringly to himself.  
  
Nipping his collar bone, causing him to jump unexpectedly with pleasure, Videl began to place feather light kisses all over him.  
  
"Videl. . ." he moaned, "What if, my mom."  
  
"We can sense her ki." Videl answered in a whisper. "Don't worry so much."  
  
"Okay." He sighed, relaxing and giving himself over to her.  
  
"Good boy." She said into his ear, biting the lobe gently. Snaking her cold hand under his T-shirt, stroking his warm, tight muscles, occasionally stopping to graze her finger lazily around his nipple. Tracing her long forefinger across his chest, Videl placed a tender kiss on his neck, giving him no warning of the rough possessive bite she gave him after.  
  
"Videl." He whimpered, wanting more than just her agonizingly slow touch.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, her voice husky. "Is there something you want?"  
  
"D-Don't stop." He said, his black eyes pleading.  
  
"Look at the time!" Videl said suddenly, checking her watch "I really should be getting in bed, after all I need to be back before my Dad gets home tomorrow."  
  
"What?" Gohan asked, snapping back into reality. He groaned and buried his head into the pillow.  
  
"Well, Goodnight Gohan." She said with a slight smirk. ((Heh, that ought to teach him. Hangman. . .please))  
  
"Goodnight Videl. . "he said disappointedly, pulling himself from her bed and trudging out her door to he hall.  
  
"Oh, and Gohan?"  
  
"Huh?" Gohan answered, turning his head. Videl pulled him forward and kissed him deeply, thrusting her smaller body against his. He melted into the kiss, his hands finding the back of her hair.  
  
"I just wanted to give you that." She said with a sly smile, before closing the door in his bewildered face.  
  
"Boys are silly creatures." She laughed, looking very pleased with herself, and crawling under the warm sheets. Ringo wuffed in response, jumping up into the bed and curling up next to his new mistress, who soon fell into a very pleasant sleep. Gohan, on the other hand, did not sleep a wink the entire night.  
  
~*~ 


End file.
